Nunca te fuiste de aquí
by Francesca Salazar
Summary: Emma y Rupert se ven después de tiempo. Muchas cosas han pasado y existen pasiones escondidas por cada uno de los ex- integrantes del elenco de Harry Potter. Disfrútenlo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, ¿qué tal?  
Es mi primer fic acerca de Rupert y Emma, ojalá les guste  
Éxitos siempre

Emma no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que estaba mal faltar a las primeras clases de la universidad, pero la ansiedad la estaba matando. Daniel le había dicho que era necesario encontrarse en ese restaurante, entendía que las cosas con su actual novia no estaban bien, y ella como su amiga lo tenía que ayudar. Llegó puntual como siempre, y ahí él estaba sentado junto con Rupert.

-Chicos- dijo acercándose a ellos, feliz de verlos después de mucho  
-Em, ¿qué tal?- dijo Daniel forzando una sonrisa  
-Ok, esto está muy mal.  
-¿Lo dudas?- dijo Rupert susurrándole al oído.

"Harry Potter" había sido una etapa hermosa para ellos, pero esta lamentablemente ya había terminado. No habían más libros, por lo que las películas llegaron a su fin. Pero eso no implicaba que ellos se distanciaran. Daniel, Rupert y Emma seguían conversando como antes y su relación no había salido mortificada. Sus vidas no habían cambiado mucho, pues ellos asistían a la universidad y tenían una vida sin los flashes. Si bien continuaban con algunas películas, se daban tiempo para estudiar y aprender nuevas cosas. Siempre se reunían y se contaban los problemas que tenían. Y siempre existió la confianza de decirse lo que pensaban y esta reunión no sería la excepción

-Dan, ¿qué pasó con Elle?- preguntó preocupada Emma  
-Me engañaba.- dijo mirando al suelo  
-Hermano, yo te dije..-dijo Rupert, pero fue interrumpido por Dan  
-Lo sé, y no confié en ti. Yo debí hacerte caso, pero fui un imbécil al no querer darme cuenta.  
-Lo importante es que ya lo hiciste, y que lo mejor que has hecho es terminar con ella- dijo Emma firmemente  
-Ese es el problema, no he podido terminar con ella  
-¡¿POR QUÉ?!- gritaron Rup y Emm  
-Porque ella dice que me ama y que no lo volverá a hacer. Además, yo todavía la quiero y creo que no podría vivir sin ella.  
-Dan, de verdad...me das cólera. No te quejes entonces de que tu relación está mal- dijo enojado el pelirrojo  
-Estoy de acuerdo con Rup. No ganas nada con eso, sigues en el mismo círculo vicioso.  
-Ella te ha puesto los cachos y tú todavía pensando en ella con amor  
-Deberías alejarte de ella- dijo Emma  
-Yo solo quería que ustedes me ayudarán- dijo algo triste el pelinegro  
-¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo?- dijo Rupert- Te estamos diciendo que te alejes de ella  
-Es lo mejor para ti- dijo la castaña  
-Necesita sus palabras de apoyo en esto  
-¿Apoyarte cuando quieres tirar tu vida a la borda?- dijo algo enojado el pelirrojo  
-Con ustedes no se puede conversar- respondió enojado el pelinegro  
-Si no te quisiéramos, no te dijéramos nada. Tienes que escucharnos. Debes dejarla ir  
-Y ustedes, ¿qué tanto hablan de darme consejos si no tienen a alguien a quien amar?- dijo Dan enojado

Tanto el pelirrojo como la castaña se quedaron atónitos tras lo dicho por su mejor amigo. Emma miró a Rupert y éste no sabía qué hacer. Dan se levantó, tiró algunas monedas y se fue. Los chicos decidieron caminar hacia la casa de Emma, para así ponerse al día después de mucho. Ellos no se habían visto por 2 meses, ya que Rupert tenía que grabar una película.

-Y, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida?- preguntó la castaña  
-Fui a rodar una película a Irlanda.- respondió el pelirrojo  
-¿De qué trata la película?  
-Es sobre la vida de dos amantes. Una historia muy interesante, relata la vida de dos personas que están casadas con sus respectivas parejas, pero que se aman.  
-¿Y tú a quién interpretas?  
-A uno de los amantes- sonrió- y a que no sabes quién es mi compañera de reparto  
-¿La conozco?  
-Lo suficiente. Es mi querida y estimada Bonnie.  
-¡De verdad!- dijo feliz- hace mucho no hablo con ella, ni con Ev  
-Bueno, tú sabes…la universidad a todos nos toma mucho tiempo. Bonnie interpreta a la otra amante y ha sido muy divertido filmar con ella. Pasar de ser hermanos durante años a convertirnos en 2 amantes. ¿Tú cómo vas?  
-Bueno, yo he filmado una película donde hice de niña mala- dijo feliz- una nueva faceta  
-Cierto, pasaste de ser la niña sabelotodo a la niña mala del cine. Y….-preguntó algo nervioso- sigues saliendo con…  
-No- dijo interrumpiéndolo- no quiero que hables sobre él.  
-Las cosas no terminaron bien, ¿verdad?  
-Dije que no quiero…-dijo Emma comenzando a mirarlo entrecerrando los ojos  
-Entendí, entendí…cambiemos de tema, ¿de qué quieres hablar?  
-¿Cómo está Bonnie?  
-Bueno, por el momento está soltera. Terminó con Joseph hace poco y parece que no le importó porque no la sentí afectada. Así que todo está bien  
-¿Ella sabe algo de Tom, de Evanna o de Matt?  
-Bueno, nos contaron que Matt está saliendo con una bella chica.  
-¿Con Ev?  
-No, ellos son solo amigos. Dicen que la chica se llama Camille o algo así. Dicen que la conoció en la universidad, y fue amor a primera vista.  
-¿Qué saben de Tom y Evanna?  
-Según Bonnie dice que Tom terminó con su novia y que Evanna se preocupa por los animales. Aunque me he enterado por ahí que ella trabajará en una película con uno de los chicos de "Pretty Little Liars"  
-Bueno, eso está bien..¿no? y tú…¿cómo vas con Georgina? Según vi por la televisión, su relación está de mil maravillas.  
-No tengo nada con ella, Emma. Solo tuvimos algo que era y no era, pero nada concreto. Ella solo me quería para conseguir fama.  
-Pero hace poco ella salió diciendo que su relación estaba de lo mejor y todo esto.  
-¿Y tú le crees? ¿En qué momento salí yo a afirmarlo?  
-Pero no saliste para desmentirlo tampoco.  
-Emma, tú sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que mi vida sea pública. Es más, ya no quiero nada con ella, pero igual me persigue. Y cada vez que la veo, siempre encuentro paparazzis por todos lados.  
-Pensé que todo lo de ustedes…  
-Es mentira Emma.

Emma miró fijamente a Rupert y pudo ver un reflejo de tristeza en sus ojos. Le dio pena ver a su amigo de esa manera. De pronto, como impulso lo abrazó y esté correspondió el gesto. Abrazados llegaron al departamento de Emma, y en la puerta Rupert trató de despedirse.

-Emma ha sido un gusto verte- sonrió el pelirrojo  
-El gusto es completamente mío- sonrió la castaña  
-Deberíamos vernos más…-dijo Rupert  
-Y así nos extrañamos menos-completó la frase Emma  
-No puedo creer que todavía recuerdes esa frase  
-Bueno, Evanna y Tom se encargaron de recordárnoslo los últimos días de las grabaciones.  
-Ese par, bueno mi Em…me voy. Que tengas un buen día y estamos conversando para vernos.  
-Claro que sí Rup, un beso- se acercó al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Pero por distracción de Rupert, éste volteó la cara y se dieron un beso en los labios. Un beso que se suponía tenía que ser corto, pero que se prolongó. Un beso que les recordó a Ron y a Hermione, y ese amor que por años se habían sentido y que nunca se lo dijeron hasta que la guerra llegó. Ellos se dejaron llevar por la pasión, pues los besos cada vez eran más candentes. Ellos sabían que lo que estaban haciendo no era prohibido, pero que en una amistad no estaba bien. Sin querer la puerta del departamento se cerró, y Rupert había logrado quitarse la chaqueta y el polo. Emma no se había quedado atrás, y tenía las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Rupert y trataba de quitarle el pantalón. Sin pensarlo, seguían besándose y llegaron a la cama de la castaña, donde se consumió esa locura desenfrenada.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los follows y los favoritos.  
De verdad, muchas gracias.  
Alguna idea para el siguiente capítulo, por favor coméntenmela. Me encantaría saber su opinión.  
Éxitos siempre

Las horas se habían pasado rápido y sin querer ya era de noche. No podía decir que la había pasado mal, pues tenía a una mujer espectacular al costado. Espera...¿mujer espectacular? Rupert se levantó exaltado, lo que hizo despertar a Emma. Cuando se vieron desnudos en la cama, la chica soltó un grito ensordecedor, haciendo que el pelirrojo cayera de la cama con las sábanas cruzadas

-¡RUPERT!  
-¡EMMA!  
-¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?!-continuó gritando  
-¿Quieres que te lo explique?- respondió susurrando  
-Rupert, no estoy para tus juegos  
-Emma, tuvimos sexo.  
-Y lo dices así nomás, como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
-Pero, tuvimos relaciones. ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
-Que para tener relaciones, tenemos que tener una relación.  
-Bueno, entonces.. Emma, ¿quieres ser mi novia?  
-¡ASÍ NO!- gritó la chica, lanzándole una almohada- conquístame.  
-Eso me tomará mucho tiempo, y no creo que me hagas caso. Digo, tú sales de una relación..  
-Rupert te dije que no me lo recordaras.  
-Pero sales de una relación complicada, y no quiero que termines lastimada conmigo. No dicen que se tiene que esperar un tiempo prudencial.  
-¡Osea, que soy un simple juguete...!-pero fue interrumpida por los dedos del pelirrojo en su boca  
-Jamás- dijo susurrando seductoramente- digas que eres un juguete. Si llegamos a esto, es porque los dos queríamos, y si quieres que te conquiste, lo haré. No es que dejaría esto así nomás, sino que todavía todo es confuso. Nos vemos después de tiempo y tenemos una noche muy loca de pasión inolvidable. Todo es muy rápido, pero créeme...me has hecho muy feliz.  
-¿Te quedas un ratito más?- preguntó inocente la castaña  
-Toda la noche, si quieres- dijo besándola de nuevo y arrecostándose encima de ella.

La noche continuó entre besos y muchas caricias. Ellos se sentían en las nubes y no era para menos, una pasión entre ellos se había desatados y sería incontrolable. Los labios de Rupert conocieron todo el cuerpo de su amada. Las grandes manos del pelirrojo recorrieron las piernas de Emma muchas veces, tomó su cintura con fuerza y al tiempo con dulzura; la hizo sentir mujer, una que encontró algo llamado cariño en el hombre que siempre estuvo y que jamás se fue.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertaron por el sonido del despertador de la castaña. Rupert, con un gran dolor de cabeza, trató de apagarlo, pero fue en vano. El despertador no se apagó y éste comenzó a sonar más alto. Tras el alboroto, Emma se levantó y lo apagó.

-Dios Emma, ¿esa cosa cómo se apaga?  
-Tiene un pequeño botón, me sirve mucho para ir a la uni...¡LA UNIVERSIDAD!- dijo tocándose la cabeza- me había olvidado. Ayer falté para ayudar a Daniel y era el primer día de clases.  
-¿Quieres que te lleve? Yo también tengo clases, y también falté para ayudar a Daniel. Cosa que fue en vano, pero la tuya me queda en camino.  
-Pero, irás a con la misma ropa.  
-Compraré alguna por ahí, no te preocupes. Mas bien cámbiate mientras yo hago el desayuno.  
-¡Qué atento Grint!-dijo levantándose  
-¡HEY!- dijo el pelirrojo- falta algo  
-¿Qué cosa?

El pelirrojo se levantó y se acercó a ella. La tomó de la cintura, y le dio un beso profundo en los labios. Ella correspondió el gesto y sonrió cuando se separaron.

-¿Crees que esto dure?  
-¿Por qué tan pesimista Watson?  
-Porque tengo miedo de que todo esto sea una ilusión  
-Todo esto es real, corazón.  
-¡YA!-dijo ella- tenemos que ir a clases. Hemos faltado a la primera y no quiero ser irresponsable.  
-No sé si tú eres Hermione o Emma  
-Soy igual de responsable que Hermione.  
-Y también muy linda como ella. Por eso Ron se enamoró perdidamente.

Mientras Emma tomaba un baño, Rupert hacía huevos revueltos y un poco de café. De pronto, comenzó a sonar su celular.

-¿Aló buenos días?  
-¡RUPERT!  
-¿quién habla?  
-Tom soymássexyquetú Felton  
-No lo conozco- bromeó- ¿cómo estás?  
-Esperando que no nos vuelvas a dejar solos en esta universidad de nuevo.  
-Espera, ¿estudiarán donde yo estoy?  
-¿No te lo dije en ese email que te mandé?  
-¿Qué email?  
-Parece que no te llegó nada.- dijo sorprendido.  
-No, no me ha llegado nada de ustedes. Espera, ¿por qué estoy hablando en plural?  
-Porque te dije que nos has dejado solos ayer  
-¿A ti y a quién más?  
-A Evanna.  
-¿Ev estudiará con nosotros?  
-Por supuesto. ¿No te dije que las grabaciones de su película habían terminado, y que por eso comenzaría a estudiar?  
-¿Tan distraído estoy que no me percaté de eso?  
-Es que, cuando se concierne a mí a nadie le importa-dijo Evanna tomando el teléfono de Tom  
-Bonitaaa, ¿cómo estás?  
-A punto de matarte si no vienes inmediatamente y me quitas a Felton de encima.  
-¿Qué te está haciendo?  
-Digamos que un joven apuesto se acercó a pedirme unos libros y éste lo espantó aduciendo que tenía herpes.  
-¡FELTON!-dijo Rupert  
-¡GRINT!-dijo Tom  
-¡LYNCH!-dijo Evanna y los 3 rieron  
-Dentro de 1 hora estoy por allá, guárdenme sitio sino los desaparezco. ¿Han visto a Daniel por ahí?  
-Sí, llegó con esa chica..Elle si no me equivoco. Ni nos miró.  
-Los tengo que poner al día. Ya estoy por llegar, no se preocupen  
-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó Evanna-Fuimos a tu departamento y no estabas.  
-Oh, estoy- y en ese momento apareció Emma- estoy con alguien muy importante para mí. Ya les comentaré chicos.  
-Creo que molestamos- le dijo Tom a Evanna- ¡te esperamos eh!  
-Adiós.

Emma sonrió y se sentó en el pequeño comedor que se encontraba en la cocina.

-No puedo creer que todavía te trates así con Tom  
-¿Cómo sabías que era él?  
-¿Te olvidas que pusiste altavoz? ¿y cómo es eso que Evanna estudiará con ustedes?  
-No recuerdo que Tom me haya mandado un mensaje- dijo tomando un poco de café- me preocupa que no esté enterado  
-¿Crees que Georgina...?  
-Es lo más probable. Dicen que Daniel estuvo por ahí y no los saludó.  
-Bueno, no ha hablado con nosotros...menos con ellos.  
-¿Qué harás más tarde bonita?  
-A todas llamas bonitas-dijo haciendo un puchero  
-Solo a Evanna, Bonnie y a ti.  
-¿A pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado nos sigues queriendo como la primera vez?  
-Bueno, tú sabes que el cariño que te tengo a ti siempre ha sido diferente.  
-Y ahora lo podemos hacer realidad.  
-Paso a paso, corazón. Tú sabes que lo que llega fácil, fácil se va. Y no quiero que esto termine  
-Vamos a la universidad, guapo- dijo dándole un beso en la boca  
-Está bien bonita.

Salieron del departamento tomados de la mano, un hecho inconsciente pero tierno por parte de los jóvenes. Subieron al coche y rápidamente llegaron a la universidad de Emma.

-Te llamo cuando termine las clases para saber si quieres salir a comer un helado o algo.  
-Gracias guapo-le dio un beso en la boca- mándale saludos a los chicos. Y por favor, que Tom no les espante los novios a Evanna.  
-Yo me encargo de eso-dijo devolviéndole el beso- te quiero  
-Yo también- sonrió la castaña

Bajó del carro y se fue a la universidad. Se supone que este sería su segundo día, pero por las circunstancias anteriores, era su primer día. En la entrada, encontró a dos personas inimaginables.

-¡EMMA!- dijo cierta pelirroja  
-¡BONNIE, MATT!- dijo abrazándolos a los dos-¿cómo están?  
-Aquí, en nuestro segundo día de clases. ¿tú?  
-Tuve cosas que hacer y este es el primero. ¿Van a generales?  
-Claro que sí, justo tenemos juntos clases a las 9:30 con Sheffield.  
-¿El de matemática 1?  
-¿Tú también? eso sería mucha coincidencia-dijo Matt  
-¿Crees en las coincidencias?  
-Sí-sonrieron-¿vamos a clases?  
-Pero es muy temprano- dijo Bonnie-¿si tomamos un café?  
-No quiero que lleguemos y no encontremos asientos.  
-Créeme- dijo Matt- si no hay asientos, nos los darán.  
-Cierto, eso nos pasó ayer.

_Flashback_

_Bonnie sabía que en esta universidad estudiaba Emma, pero no la veía por ningún lado. Si bien era una persona conocida, y todos la miraban como un objeto de oro, ella quería comenzar una vida normal. Al darse cuenta de que su amiga no venía, se sentó en una de las bancas en la entrada y espero a que su clase comenzara. De pronto, alguien le tapó los ojos._

_-¿Quién eres?  
-Ni que hubiera pasado años que no nos vemos para que no me reconozcas.  
-¿Matt?  
-¿Bonnie?  
-¡AMIGO MÍO!-dijo abrazándolo fuertemente- ¿cómo estás?  
-Bien querida, todo bien. Te presento a Camille, mi novia_

_Ella era una chica alta, guapa y de una sonrisa contagiosa._

_-Buenos días, Bonnie. Matt me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.  
-Gusto conocerte, Camille. ¿Tú también estudias aquí?  
-Sí, es genial...¿no? aquí conocí a Matt.  
-Entonces, ¿no estaremos en el mismo ciclo?  
-Sí lo estarán. Matt perdió los cursos por algunas grabaciones, así que los llevará este ciclo para poder nivelarse.  
-Exacto, así que estaré contigo  
-Y con Emma  
-¿Emm por aquí?  
-Sí- sonrió la pelirroja- bueno- dijo mirando el reloj- ya comenzarán las clases. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?  
-Bueno amor, te dejo-dijo Matt a su novia-acompañaré a Bonnie  
-No te preocupes amor, que tengan un buen día. Éxitos-sonrió la chica y se fue  
-Ella parece buena gente.  
-Es una buena mujer- sonrió enamorado- ¿vamos a clases?_

_Mientras se dirigían a su salón, conversaban acerca de sus vidas y de sus incursiones en la televisión y algunas otras películas que hicieron. Llegaron a la clase, y el lugar estaba abarrotado. El profesor les hizo una señal para que pasaran y los paró frente a la clase. Era el profesor Sheffield._

_-Jóvenes, ¿quién podría ser tan amable y darle asientos a estos muchachos por mientras?_

_Todo se pararon al unísono, y todos rieron por su reacción_

_Fin del flashback_

-Entonces, estuvieron bien recibidos- dijo Emma  
-Sí, aunque fastidian un poco con eso de Gryffindor, pero no hay problema.  
-Uff, lo importante es que somos de una misma casa. Imagínate como la pasarán Evanna, Rupert y Tom en la universidad.  
-¿Qué?- preguntaron al unísono los chicos  
-Una larga historia, pero vamos por un café

Por otro lado, se encontraba Rupert llegando apurado a la universidad. Había dicho una hora, pero se había distraído comprándose ropa para no llegar con la misma de ayer. En la puerta, y muy enojados se encontraban los dos rubios.

-Perdón- dijo el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa  
-No puedo creer que nos hagas esto- dijo Tom imitando a una mujer llorando- eres un tonto, casi me dejas plantado  
-Felton, compórtate-dijo Evanna  
-Odio tu madurez  
-Yo odio tu ser infantil  
-¿Dejarían de pelearse por un momento?- dijo Rupert- y me regalarme un maldito abrazo- dijo abriendo los brazos  
-Porque te quiero demasiado te acepto la tardanza y la pérdida de toda la clase de ayer y la primera de hoy- dijo aceptando el gesto

El abrazo se prolongó para los 3 y cuando se separaron preguntó

-Espera, ¿dijiste que perdieron la clase de ayer?-dijo levantando una ceja mirando a Evanna y a Tom  
-Sí- dijo Tom- como tú no estabas y Daniel ayer llegó tarde y con cara de pocos amigos, decidimos no entrar.  
-¿Y qué hicieron durante todo ese tiempo?  
-Bueno, cosas muy productivas- dijo Evanna sonriendo  
-Me llevó de compras y me divertí mucho- dijo Tom sonriendo  
-Ojalá hayan sido solo compras- dijo Rupert  
-Sí, solo fueron compras. Muchas por cierto- dijo Tom- pero tú, ¿qué has hecho? ¿dónde estabas?  
-Sí, ¿con qué mujer estabas hoy?- dijo Evanna pícara  
-¡EVANNA! no seas impertinente  
-¡TOM! bien que te mueres de la curiosidad  
-Cieeeeeeerto...  
-Ya se los contaré, ¿quieren un café? Conozco uno bueno cerca  
-Yo no quiero faltar a clases- dijo Evanna firmemente  
-Ev de mi corazón- dijo Tom poniéndose atrás de ella y hablándole al oído- yo sé que es malo faltar a clases, pero…¿no te gustaría relajarte un poco antes de entrar?  
-Tienes razón, digo-respondió Evanna y Tom retomó su lugar entre los dos - según el chico guapo, dice que los profesores no harán nada interesante esta primera semana y que si hacen algo, él muy atento nos prestará la tarea.  
-¡Ay sí, el chico guapo!- dijo Tom algo molesto  
-Envidioso- dijo Evanna riendo y tomando el brazo de Rupert- vamos a tomar el café y nos cuentas cómo se llama la mujer que te ha robado el corazón-  
-¿Por qué dices que me ha robado el corazón?  
-Por la sonrisa boba, ¿no Ev? –dijo Tom  
-Exacto  
-¿De qué sonrisa boba?  
-La que tienes en la cara- dijo Tom tomando la mano de Evanna y haciéndola bailar por todo el camino.

Rupert, quien se quedó atrás, los miró y sonrió. Y eso le hizo recordar a la noche tan apasionada que tuvo y que tenía que conquistar al único amor de su vida. Así que comenzó, mandándole un mensaje por teléfono.

-Nunca te fuiste de aquí- y al costado de esta oración puso un corazón- ni de mi mente Emma Watson. Y espero que nunca te vayas. Te quiero


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras tomaba el café con sus amigos de infancia, Emma recibió el mensaje que Rupert le había mandado. Aquellas palabras hicieron que sonriera automáticamente.

-Emma ¿todo bien?- preguntó Matt  
-Sí todo genial. Solo que recibí un bonito mensaje  
-¿De quién?-preguntó Bonnie  
-De..de..de un primo lejano-respondió algo nervios  
-¿Y te pones nerviosa por tu primo lejano?-preguntó extrañada Bonnie  
-Sí, solo que no lo veo hace tiempo. Eso es todo.  
-Pero...  
-Bonnie, deja de martirizar a Emma con tus preguntas  
-No martirizo a nadie, Matt- dijo mirando a Emma- solo que nadie se pone tan nervioso porque su primo le manda un mensaje  
-No le hagas caso Em- dijo Matt sonriéndole- Está loca- dijo moviendo los labios

Emma sonrió ante la conversación con sus amigos y vio que Bonnie abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué pasó?  
-Mira quién está ahí

Daniel entraba peleando con su novia a la cafetería. Ella se quedó en la puerta y éste se paró junto a la barra. Los 3 amigos lo miraron y Radcliffe les devolvió la mirada. Bajó la cabeza y se acercó a la mesa donde ellos estaban.

-Hola- dijo casi susurrando  
-¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no perteneces a esta universidad- dijo algo molesta Emma  
-Vengo a pedirte disculpas. Ayer me comporté como un imbécil y no debí hacerlo.  
-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Bonnie  
-Casi pierdo una bonita amistad por una estupidez.  
-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-dijo Emma mirando a Elle  
-Me siguió para evitar que yo pidiera disculpas. Dijo que no tenía por qué hablar con ustedes.  
-Ok te disculpo.- dijo Emma  
-Dilo con sinceridad, te conozco Watson.  
-Te disculpo, Daniel.- dijo tratando de formar una sonrisa, pero ésta fue forzada  
-¿Me puedo quedar con ustedes?  
-¿No tienes clases en la universidad?  
-Tengo clases con Rupert y bueno, no creo que quiera hablar conmigo.  
-Yo opino que deberías ir a clases, y tratar de hablar con Rup-y cuando pronunció su nombre apareció un leve sonrojo- No creo que se cierre en sus ideas.  
-Bueno, tú lo conoces más que yo… te haré caso. Un gusto haberlos visto, - dijo mirando a Matt y a Bonnie- pelirroja, estás hermosa- dijo e inmediatamente se tapó la boca- gracias por disculparme-continuó nervioso- los veo luego- y se fue.

Todos se miraron extrañados y después se comenzaron a reír. Bonnie se había puesto roja y Matt la comenzó a fastidiar.

-Bonnie y Daniel sentados en un árbol  
-Besándose en la boca- completó Emma  
-¡CÁLLENSE!-gritó la pelirroja- no tenemos nada. Dijo algo que normalmente me decía cuando grabábamos.  
-Sí, pero ahora que seguro terminará con Elle y tú que estás sola. Soledad y soledad, se pueden juntar….-dijo Matt  
-Ahora que tienes novia, quieres que todos tengamos novios  
-Sería bueno, aunque todavía falta que Emma, Rupert, Evanna y Tom tengan parejas.  
-¿Das por hecho que estaré con Daniel?  
-¿Tú no? No negarás que quieres estar con él desde hace mucho.  
-Fue un amor de niños  
-Todavía eres una niña, Bonnie. Además sería bonito que te quedaras con Daniel- dijo Emma mientras comía una galleta  
-Y tú con Rupert-dijo Matt y la castaña se atoró  
-Eso te pasa por comer y emocionarte al mismo tiempo- dijo Bonnie  
-Eso me pasa por escucharles sus sonseras. Rupert y yo somos amigos, nada más.  
-_Un amigo con el que quiero pasar el resto de mis días-pensó la castaña_

Mientras tanto Rupert, Tom y Evanna tomaban café contándose sus vidas.

-Y por eso terminé con Jade- dijo apenado Tom  
-Jamás pensé que ella se comportaría así.- dijo Rupert- Al parecer a las mujeres les gusta engañar  
-¡HEY!-dijo Evanna molesta- que ustedes no tengan la suerte de tener mujeres que realmente los amen, no significa que todas seamos unas zorras. Yo no soy así, y estoy soltera  
-Será porque todavía no eres consciente de tu belleza. Eres hermosa y no te quieres dar cuenta- dijo Tom firmemente  
-Gracias Tom, pero no necesito de tus mentiras.  
-No entiendo como pretendes que te quieran, si tú no te quieres a ti misma.-dijo el rubio  
-¿Van a comenzar a pelear o quieren que les cuente sobre la chica misteriosa?  
-Mejor- sonrió Evanna  
-Bueno, ella tiene pelo castaño, ojos cafés y es muy bonita e inteligente  
-¿Dónde la conociste?-preguntó Felton  
-En un lugar  
-¿Hace cuánto?- preguntó Evanna  
-Mucho  
-¿Nos vas a contestar así siempre?- dijo el rubio algo mortificado  
-Es Emma Watson

Los dos rubios se miraron atónitos. Si bien se rumoreaba que ellos hacían bonita pareja, jamás pensaron que se volvería realidad.

-¿Es una broma?- preguntó asombrada Evanna  
-No se lo deben contar a nadie. No quiero que todo el mundo se entere y después salgamos perjudicados  
-¿A quién se lo contaríamos? si al único que vemos es a ti.  
-Bueno...no saben lo perfecta que ella es.  
-¿Desde cuándo?  
-Bueno, ayer nos juntamos para hablar con Daniel. Nos reunió porque su novia lo había engañado  
-Debería hacer un club- dijo sarcástico Tom- ganaría plata  
-No es gracioso, es penoso hermano. Lo peor, es que sigue con la chica.  
-Quien con su gusto padece...-dijo Evanna  
-Que vaya al diablo y se queje-completó Tom  
-Y ahí fue donde la vi, y cuando la fui a dejar a su casa nos dimos un beso, y una cosa llevó a la otra...  
-Y por eso no estabas en tu casa hoy en la mañana. Suficiente información, Grint- dijo Evanna-espera, ¿ya son enamorados?  
-Quiere que la conquiste poco a poco. Así que me esforzaré y necesitaré mucha ayuda de parte de ustedes.  
-Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras- dijeron los dos rubios al unísono y se miraron con profundo odio.  
-Y Ev, ¿cómo era el chico que me contaste? Ese que dices tú que es muy guapo y que nos prestará la tarea si faltamos 1 semana  
-Es alto, bronceado, pelo negro y ojos cafés. Bonita sonrisa y…-el chico que estaba describiendo, se paró tras ella y le tocó el brazo  
-Hola,-sonrió el chico- gracias por tus libros  
-No te preocupes, cuando lo necesites te los puedo prestar- sonrió Evanna  
-Perdón, no me he presentado…me llamo Owen- dijo extendiéndole la mano- es un gusto conocer a mi personaje favorito de la saga  
-¿Luna "Lunática" Lovegood era tu personaje favorito?- preguntó extrañado Tom  
-Claro que sí, era místico. Era perfecta a su manera-dijo el chico firmemente  
-Sí, Luna o Evanna son perfectas. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero Ev SIEMPRE se comporta como Luna aunque ya no trabajemos en eso- dijo Rupert- a muchos les gusta la actitud de Evanna, ¿no Felton?  
-Cállate Grint- dijo Tom- Evanna nos vamos. Tenemos clase, despídete de tu amigo  
-Un gusto verte de nuevo- dijo sin dejar de mirar a Tom con cara de pocos amigos- Y cuando quieras- dijo mirando al chico de ojos cafés- puedes pedirme los libros que necesites  
-Eres un encanto- dijo Owen y le dio un beso cerca a los labios- eres simplemente hermosa. Bueno, te dejo para que vayas con tus amigos, cuídate y cuídense mucho. No falten a clases.  
-Te odio Felton-dijo entre dientes Evanna  
-No me interesa, Lynch- respondió Tom

Los dos rubios y el pelirrojo se dirigieron a sus clases. Rupert se encontraba en medio de Evanna y Tom y lo único en lo que pensaba era en Emma y cómo habría sido su reacción al leer el mensaje.

Ambos tuvieron un día tranquilo. Emma era feliz con la presencia de Matt y Bonnie, mientras Rupert se sentía un poco incómodo con Evanna y Tom y su ligera pelea. Al llegar la tarde, Daniel se acercó a los chicos quienes estaban parados en la puerta del salón.

-Hola- dijo algo tímido  
-Dan, ¿qué tal?- dijo sonriente Tom  
-Bien, solo venía a pedirle disculpas a Rupert por mi comportamiento de ayer.  
-Los dejaré para que conversen- dijo Evanna, pero Daniel la tocó del brazo  
-No te vayas, también quiero hablar con ustedes.-dijo mirando también a Tom- ayer, los vi solos y ni siquiera tuve la amabilidad de hablarles. Fui un imbécil, y les ofrezco mil disculpas.  
-No te preocupes- dijeron los rubios al unísono  
-Y bueno… ¿con quién harán el trabajo de Flubish?-preguntó Daniel  
-Pensábamos hacerlo nosotros solos. Digo, podemos hablar con la profesora para que nos permita hacerlo de 3 y no de 4. Tú seguro lo harás con tu enamorada, ¿no?  
-Ya no tengo enamorada…-respondió algo apenado-digamos que terminamos cuando fui a pedirle disculpas a Emma. No le gusta que según ella "me humille".  
-Pues dile que esto no es humillarse, y si quieres…-dijo el pelirrojo- puedes hacer el trabajo con nosotros. Total, no habría alguien mejor.  
-Gracias-dijo el pelinegro abrazando a los chicos.-¿en qué casa nos reunimos para hacerlo?  
-El trabajo es el examen final, así que tenemos bastante tiempo-dijo relajado el rubio  
-Sería bueno ir avanzando el trabajo- dijo Evanna- la profesora habló sobre algunos libros y yo los puedo conseguir. No dejemos todo a último momento, porque lo haremos mal.  
-Tienes razón, ¿quieren ir a tomar algo y planeamos bien todo?- preguntó Daniel  
-Yo no puedo- dijo Rupert- tengo que salir- dijo mirando a los rubios

Ellos entendieron lo que querían decir y sonrieron cómplices. Decidieron que ellos avanzarían con algunas cosas del trabajo y que Rupert podía ir a arreglar cierto asunto castaño. Se despidió de ellos y llamó a su futura novia.

-Amor, ¿cómo estás?  
-Bien- respondió seca  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-No  
-Ok, ¿estás con personas alrededor?  
-Sí  
-¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos en el restaurante italiano de la plaza principal?  
-Perfecto-respiró hondo y dijo en un susurro- te quiero  
-Yo también- dijo riendo- llego dentro de 1 hora.

Colgó y emprendió la caminata a su carro para irse a su casa para poder arreglarse y comenzar a crear un plan para enamorar a Emma. Apagó su celular y subió a su carro

Por otro lado, Emma estaba un poco nerviosa y eso fue evidente para sus amigos.

-Emma, ¿te pasa algo?  
-No Matt, todo está bien. Solo que me tengo que ir a casa, tengo que salir  
-¿Con un muchacho guapo?- dijo Bonnie  
-Adiós-dijo la castaña riendo

En paralelo, cada uno de los enamorados se alistaba para presentarse ante el otro y dejarlo más enamorado de lo que está. La castaña se probó millones de vestidos, pero le gustó uno negro, ceñido al cuerpo, y que le llegaba a las rodillas. Los acompañó con unos zapatos de taco 9 del mismo color y un collar de perlas que había sido regalo de su hermano. El pelirrojo llevaba un terno negro, con una corbata negra. Sin querer, ellos habían combinado en sus atuendos. Emma, siempre puntual, trató de salir primero para no toparse con el tráfico. Pero fue inútil, en la ruta se había descompuesto un carro, por lo que los autos tuvieron que esperar a que llegara una grúa.

Rupert llegó a tiempo al lugar, y se había olvidado de prender su celular. Emma llamaba y llamaba para explicarle lo que había pasado, pero no se logró comunicar con él. El pelirrojo decidió esperar, sentado en el restaurante. Pensó que era extraño que Watson no llegara, pues ella siempre era puntual. Cuando recordó que había apagado su celular y estaba a punto de prenderlo, alguien le habló.

-Hola Rupert- dijo una voz sensual

El pelirrojo volteó y se dio con una fea sorpresa

-Georgina….


End file.
